Field-effect controlled transistor devices with insulated gate electrode are widely used as electronic switches in a plurality of different electronic applications such as automotive, industrial, household, or consumer electronic applications, to name only a few. These types of transistors are usually referred to as power MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors although the gate electrode (which is represented by the “M”) not necessarily includes a metal and the gate dielectric (which is represented by the “O”) not necessarily includes an oxide. MOS transistors include MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Field-Effect Transistors) and IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors).
One specific type of power MOS transistor includes a gate electrode that controls a switching state (on or off) of the transistor, and a field electrode adjacent a drift region and dielectrically insulated from the drift region by a field electrode dielectric. The field electrode is charged when the MOS transistor switches off and discharged when the MOS transistor switches on again. The switching behaviour, that is, how fast the MOS transistor device switches off and switches on is dependent on how fast the field electrode is charged and discharged.
There is a need to provide a transistor device with a predictable switching behaviour.